<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ishimaru's Dream Journal by Purpli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004184">Ishimaru's Dream Journal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli'>Purpli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purpli's Official Naeishi Week 2020 Edition [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Forcing someone to keep a Dream Journal, Ikusaba thinks they're friends, M/M, POV Second Person, its short, nozomi verse time !!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikusaba has given Ishimaru a dream journal.</p><p>Who knows what he'll do with it.</p><p>Day Four of my Naeishi Week: Itsuki Nozomi AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purpli's Official Naeishi Week 2020 Edition [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ishimaru's Dream Journal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren’t sure what inspired Ikusaba to give you a dream journal. You may have respected her as Enoshima’s beloved sister, but she sure as hell wasn’t your friend.</p><p>Regardless, she always tried to keep an eye on you, despite you being the most loyal of the bunch. Perhaps not to <em>her,</em> but to Enoshima.</p><p>That had to have counted for the same thing.</p><p>But despite your attempts to make it clear that you did not care for her, she always seemed to have a useless order for you.</p><p>“Here,” she had said one day, shoving the journal into your hands.</p><p>“What is this, Ikusaba-kun?” you asked, staring at the dark blue journal. It had seemed very plain, not that you could ever expect much from Ikusaba.</p><p>“It’s a dream journal,” she said simply. “Use it to record your dreams.”</p><p>You frowned, “And what use could this possibly be for me?”</p><p>“I’ll be going through it,” she had said before turning and walking away.</p><p>You could understand an order when you heard one, although you weren’t exactly excited to follow it.</p><p>Ikusaba was certainly no Enoshima, yet she could be convincing in her own unique way.</p><p>Reluctantly, you label the journal, lest the idiots you used to call friends get any ideas.</p>
<hr/><p>“Ishimaru-kun,” Naegi says, sounding a bit sad. “It’s a shame we didn’t have a lot of time to hang out today.”</p><p>You nod in agreement, “We’ll make more time for this, Naegi-kun!”</p><p>He smiles, although it doesn’t reach his eyes.</p><p>“Do you promise, Ishimaru-kun?” Naegi asks.</p><p>“Of course!” you yell.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon then,” Naegi says.</p><p>You blink awake, groggily recalling the contents of the dream. You know that this is exactly what Ikusaba meant for you to write about.</p><p>You don’t exactly want her to know you’ve been dreaming about Naegi, but orders are orders.</p><p>You grab the journal and begin to write what you remember of the dream. It’s vague, perhaps you were on a date with Naegi?</p><p>Not that it matters much to you. Naegi is just a remnant of your hopeful past. Disgusting and sweet, nothing like Enoshima.</p><p>But you decide to write about him in detail, just in case that is what Ikusaba wants.</p><p>She’s hard to predict, you reason. You’re just making sure you follow all of her unspoken orders.</p><p>Extra-detailed, just to be sure.</p>
<hr/><p>“Ishimaru,” Ikusaba began, staring at the notebook. “All of your dreams have been about Naegi.”</p><p>“You wanted me to write about my dreams and so I did,” you respond. “Was I supposed to lie, Ikusaba-kun?”</p><p>“No,” Ikusaba said, sighing. “I suppose not.”</p><p>“Carry on with your entries then, Ishimaru,”</p><p>You nod, never one to break the rules.</p>
<hr/><p>You follow Ikusaba’s instructions, writing in the journal about all of your dreams.</p><p>Slowly but surely, Naegi becomes more visible, more tangible, more <em>real.</em> You start to enjoy your dreams, although it happens at such a snail’s pace you don’t even notice until it’s too late.</p><p>“Things will get better, Ishimaru-kun,” Naegi has taken to repeating every time you see him. You never deny his foolish dreams.</p><p>Not that you believe them or anything.</p><p>“I know you’re lonely, Ishimaru-kun,” Naegi had said once before you’d left. “But please don’t give up on me yet.”</p><p>You don’t know what he means, but a small part of you wants to know more.</p><p>You get the feeling that you don’t want to write that part into your dream journal.</p><p>So you decide that you’ll keep some things secret from Ikusaba.</p><p>It’s what Naegi would want, isn’t it?</p>
<hr/><p>Ikusaba smiles slightly, as she reads through Ishimaru’s entries. Although she couldn’t communicate with Naegi frequently, the next time they met she would be sure to tell him the news.</p><p>There was a lot of hope left in Ishimaru, at least where Naegi was concerned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another nozomi verse one based around dreams and in second person, hmmm seems like a pattern....</p><p>probably nothing </p><p>also this is sooo short</p><p>-----------<br/>thank you wesley for editing this, whore.</p><p>working title: "the one that is also in the nozomi universe"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>